Metroid:  Earth Invasion
by T. Rex Hunter
Summary: The Space Pirates want to destroy the Federation.  And they will use the resurrected Metroids to do it.


Metroid: Earth Invasion

Chapter 1

"Samus, we have a ship incoming. It appears to belong to Space Pirates," Adam, the ships computer informs Samus.

"Space Pirates?" Samus takes the controls and gets ready for evasive maneuvers. "I thought they were finished them by now," Samus and Adam had left the BSL station hours ago after sending it to collide with the planet SR388 to wipe out the alien parasites known as the X.

"We need to increase our speed, this Pirate ship is too massive and too heavily armed for us to fight back," Adam brings up a picture with the Pirate ship and Samus's ship next to each other to compare the sizes. Adam was right, the ship is enormous. It was about ten times larger than the Pirate mother ship she had to infiltrate during her first mission against the Space Pirates.

Samus begins to increase the speed of her ship, when the Pirate ship starts firing down on it. She is about to outrun it when one of the shots cripple her ship. Her ship is drifting when the Pirate ship pulls her ship in. Once it is inside, some Pirates approach her ship.

"It seems as though they want to capture us. Though, I can't imagine why, after all the trouble you caused them," Adam tells Samus.

"Adam, I want you to hide yourself anyway you can. If I am captured, I don't want you captured to. If I'm captured, I will need you to call for help."

"Excellent idea, Samus. I will shut down most of my systems to remain undetected. Good luck, Samus," Adam says as he powers down.

Suddenly, there is a loud cutting sound and the ship drops and hits the floor hard. It takes a few seconds for Samus to realize they had just cut off the landing gear. Then the back of the ship starts to spark. The spark starts to move slowly in a circular motion. They were cutting a hole into the hull. When the circle is completed, there is a pause. Samus has her weapon ready when an explosion occurs on the outside, causing the circle-cut piece of the hull to fly in her direction. It hits her before she has a chance to avoid it and it pushes her through the pilot seat and then crushes her against the controls of the ship.

Samus slowly pushes it off of her. She stands up and turns her head to take a quick look at the controls. They were smashed, and she begins to worry if Adam survived. She turns back just in time to see a large claw hand reach in and grab her and forcefully pulls her out.

When she is out, she looks up and sees a robotic Ridley. It was just like the one she encountered on the Pirate ship during her first mission on Zebes. The difference this time however, is that this one was completed. It had wings and feet and the other parts that the uncompleted one didn't have.

Just as she was able to see this, the robot threw her against a wall. She stood up as quickly as she could and pointed her weapon at the enemy. Before she fired though, she saw what she was up against. First, there was the Robot Ridley, which now had its mouth open and ready to shoot fireballs at her. Second, there were dozens of various ranked Space Pirates with their claws opened and ready to fire at her. Lastly, there were defensive turrets aimed at her. She wasn't sure what to do. She was clearly outmatched and outnumbered, and Adam may not be 'alive' anymore. She began to wonder why none of them were firing when a voice started echoing from the speakers on the walls.

"Samus Aran, surrender to us now! There is no need for you to die yet!" the voice boomed through the speakers.

Samus looked around again. Whatever they wanted would only harm others, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She was able to fire only a single missile before the Pirates opened fire on her.

Samus woke up to see that she was still strapped on the same torture table that she has been for the last few days. She begins to retrace her steps again. After they captured her, they were able to remove her armor and take it somewhere else in the ship to study it more. They strapped her to the torture table and used a syringe to take some of her blood. After that she was torched for the next day. They told her that they connected her ship to one of the Pirate's computers and was able to take all of the information out of her ship. When they were finished, they ejected her ship out into space and destroyed it. Since then, they've continued to torture her.

After retracing her steps, the Space Pirate captain, named Snat, stormed in.

"How did you do it? Huh! How did you call for the Galactic Federation for help?" Snat was furious.

"I didn't call for help. How could I have? I've been here the whole time," said Samus weakly.

"Well there are three Federation ships on their way right now!" Snat turned to the Pirate at the torture controls. "We will begin interrogation now!" The other Pirate nodded. Just as it started tapping some of the buttons, the room began to shake. "What is that!" Snat shouted. "They wouldn't dare fire at my ship! It's too big for them to fight by themselves!"

"No one's shooting at us sir. It looks like the shaking is coming from the inside of the ship," said the Pirate at the controls.

"What? What can be making the-" Snat is interrupted when the Robot Ridley demolishes one of the walls. Snat and the other Pirate run out of the room. Samus looks up and waits for the robot to attack. Instead, it destroys the torture controls and the table releases Samus. She looks at the robot in confusion as one of its hands drops her armor onto the floor.

"Samus, gear up now. We need to get you out of here." She recognizes the voice of the Robot Ridley immediately. It was Adam's.


End file.
